THE ANWER IS YOU
by polisisekitar
Summary: Baekhyun yang peduli namun sering mengacuhkan. Baekhyun yang humoris namun pemarah. Baekhyun yang terlalu sulit untuk ditebak oleh Chanyeol CHANBAEK / YAOI / T tapi ngga tau kalau akan disusul M / PROLOG / tak pandai tulis summary. seriusan.
1. Prolog

_'Kau membuatku marah. Terkadang kau peduli padaku, terkadang kau mengacuhkanku. Kau orang yang humoris tapi kau pemarah. Kau terlalu sulit ditebak. aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiranmu'_

* * *

 **-polisisekitar-**

 _ **IT'S YOU**_

 **CHANBAEK / YAOI / rated: menyusul  
**

 **main cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **polisisekitar (nggak ding bohong)**

 **sisa castnya:**

 **ya sisa membernya**

* * *

"Hai, Yeol" suaranya serak bahkan hampir tak terdengar. Pergelangan tangannya lemas melepas knop pintu. Bola matanya berair dan bergerak gusar tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya yang masih mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Baek?" tangannya terulur memegang kening pria yang lebih pendek itu. Dia panik. Hei siapa yang tidak panik jika kau mengunjungi kekasihmu saat dia menelfonmu dan tiba-tiba kau disambut dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang tidak baik-baik saja?

"Peluk aku, Yeol. Aku –" ucapannya menggantung saat dua tangan besar menariknya pelan dan melingkari tubuhnya dengan hangat. Sangat hangat. Baekhyun –pria dengan keadaan tidak baik-baik saja- bahkan tidak tau jika Chanyeol –pria yang lebih besar- bisa memiliki pelukan sehangat ini. Dia belum pernah merasakan pelukan sehangat ini sebelumnya dari Chanyeolnya. Entah mungkin hanya sugesti dari pikirannya saja.

"ada apa, Baek? Katakan padaku" masih dengan tangan yang melingkar dan mengelus rambut coklat gelap dan punggung Baekhyun. Sementara pria hobbit itu terus terisak pelan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

Sial, Chanyeol bingung setengah mati. Baekhyun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Sifat manja, periang dan kekanakan Baekhyun lenyap begitu saja saat isakan yang memang terdengar pilu itu hinggap di telinga besar Chanyeol.

"siapa yang menyakitimu, Baek? Katakan padaku. Aku akan menghajarnya"

Baekhyun merenggangkan pelukannya, menatap melas iris coklat gelap Chanyeol yang terlihat lebih terang karena pantulan matahari sore dari jendelanya.

Airmatanya tumpah lagi. Mengalir begitu saja melewati pipi putih nan mulus milik Baekhyun.

"Neo" jawabnya terisak pelan. Tangannya terulur membelai ukiran tuhan yang dianggapnya sangat sempurna dihadapannya saat ini. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Baekhyun meminta penjelasan.

"Ne? katakan padaku kesalahan yang telah aku lakukan, Baek." Chanyeol lagi-lagi merengkuh tubuh kecil milik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Dia mana mungkin bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika benar dia berbuat kesalahan pada Baekhyun yang sudah mengisi hidup dan ruang hatinya selama 10 tahun ini. 10 tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar bagi Chanyeol.

 **-TBC-**

 **pada kepo dong ching biar bisa lanjut 1st storynya.**

 **ditunggu reviewnya :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**-polisisekitar-**

 _ **IT'S YOU**_

 **CHANBAEK / YAOI / rated : menyusul**

 **main cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **sedikit taburan polisisekitar**

 **sisa castnya:**

 **ya sisa membernya**

1st Story

Falshback

"Ne seonsangnim. Annyeonghaseyo, ne ireumeun Chanyeol-eyo. Park Chanyeol. Banggapseumnida" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapi putihnya dan lesung pipit yang tidak begitu dalam di pipi kirinya. Membuatnya terlihat manis.

"tampan sekali"

"wow dia tinggi"

"astaga, apa dia manusia?"

"apa aku kalah tampan darinya?"

"bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba aku merasa menjadi seorang Uke setelah melihatnya"

Begitu kira-kira sekelebat bisikan-bisikan kagum dari yeoja-yeoja di kelas XI yang bisa dibilang telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan tidak sedikit namja yang iri dengan ketampanan Chanyeol dan seketika mereka mengubah haluannya menjadi seorang Uke karena ketampanan Chanyeol. Sedangkan seorang namja di pojok belakang hanya melihatnya sekilas dan kembali menatap lapangan kosong dari jendela disebelahnya. Dia tampak tidak begitu antusias. Entahlah.

Dia –Chanyeol- murid baru asal Korea yang besar di Toronto, Canada. 12 tahun rasanya sudah cukup bagi Chanyeol untuk menetap di Canada. 2 minggu lalu dia baru saja sampai di Korea, mengurus semua surat-surat kedatangan dan surat pindah di sekolah barunya, dan hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolahnya. Tidak tidak, jangan berpikir dia tinggal dengan orang tuanya disini. Bahkan orang tuanya tidak sempat mengantarkannya ke bandara saat Chanyeol akan pindah kesini. Ayahnya adalah orang "penting" di sebuah perusahaan besar Korea. Ayahnya terlalu sibuk dengan urusan perusahaannya yang sedang membuka satu cabang di Canada. Ibunya, salah seorang supermodel senior Korea yang sedang sibuk-sibuknya untuk sebuah event fashion show besar yang lagi-lagi diadakan di Canada. Entahlah, keluarganya terlalu betah dan terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing di Canada sejak Chanyeol berusia 4 tahun. Padahal keluarga ini sama sekali tidak diturunkan darah Canada setetespun.

Mata Chanyeol bergriliya mengelilingi seisi kelas. Dia tampak sumringah dengan sambutan baik teman-teman baru di sekolah barunya ini. Mata dan senyum sumringahnya terhenti saat sepasang mata bulan sabit melihatnya sekilas kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang sepertinya pemandangan diluar sana lebih menarik. Spontan matanyapun melihat kearah luar jendela. 'apanya yang menarik? Hanya lapangan kosong' pikirnya.

"Chanyeol, kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong yang sudah disiapkan disana" Kim seonsengnim menunjuk kursi kosong ketiga dari belakang yang memang sudah disediakan untuk murid baru ini.

Kaki panjangnya mulai berjalan menuju kursinya sebelum akhirnya

"seonsengnim, dia terlalu tinggi. Apa tidak sebaiknya dia duduk dibelakang? Bertukar tempat dengan Kyungsoo? Kasihan Kyungsoo jika harus berdiri dikursinya sendiri karena terhalang Chanyeol" Seorang murid namja berkulit tan agak gelap menginterupsinya membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkah lebarnya

"SIALAN KAU KIM JONGIN! Aniya seonengnim. Aku tidak sependek itu, aku masih bisa melihat jelas kedepan walau raksasa ini duduk disana. Aku tetap disini saja dengan Baekhyun" Kyungsoo –namja bertubuh kecil- menolaknya dan membuat Chanyeol membesarkan matanya saat Kyungsoo menyebutnya seorang raksasa. Namun bagaimanapun Kim Seonsengnim akhirnya menyetujui saran Jongin si murid berkulit tan itu.

Kyungsoo mau tidak mau akhirnya mulai membereskan barang-barangnya dan pindah ke singgasana barunya dikursi kosong tepat sebelah Jongin. Dia menatap Baekhyun –sahabatnya yang duduk disebelahnya- tidak enak dan beralih menatap Jongin dengan aura setan neraka saking kesalnya. Jongin hanya nyengir seolah tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Chanyeol meletakkan tas dan tas gitar besarnya digantungkan di sisi kursinya. Dia mulai menyamankan posisi duduknya di kursi paling belakang tepat disebelah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya memandang ke arah jendela.

"annyeonghaseyo" sapanya ramah. Namja bermata bulan sabit itu menoleh dan menundukkan kepalanya sesaat

"aku Park–"

"aku tau" jawab Baekhyun singkat dan kembali menatap keluar jendela. Entah apa yang menarik diluar sana.

Chanyeol terdiam. Dia agak sedikit kaget dengan sambutan kurang ramah dari teman sebelahnya ini. Wajah ramah kekanakan milik Baekhyun tidak seramah sambutannya. Begitu pikirnya.

"aku –" ucapnya lagi mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung antara dia dan Baekhyun. Sayang sekali kalimatnya harus dipotong sekali lagi oleh Baekhyun.

"kau pindahan dari Canada. Aku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Seonsengnim, aku izin ke kamar mandi" potong Baekhyun kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas setelah mendapat izin dari Kim seonsengnim.

 _'kita akan cepat akrab, Byun Baekhyun. Aku sangat senang bisa mengenalmu'_ pikirnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Baekhyun mambasuh wajahnya berulang kali bahkan membasuh kepala sampai rambutnya basah di wastafel berharap semua masalah bisa hilang dari pikirannya. Dia tidak sedang dalam mood yang baik. Pikirannya kalut bukan main. Ibu dan ayahnya bertengkar hebat semalam, pecahan gelas dan barang lainnya terdengar jelas bahkan masih teringat betul di otak Baekhyun _"KITA BERCERAI!"_ begitu kira-kira kalimat terakhir yang mau tidak mau dia dengar.

"hey, Chanyeol…." Seseorang memanggil pelan nama Chanyeol sambil melambai-lambaikan pulpen penguin lucu kearahnya, namun Chanyeol masih terlalu asik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"hey raksasa!" Chanyeol menoleh tepat pada orang yang memanggil. Siapa lagi yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'raksasa' selain Kyungsoo?

"kemana Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo menunjuk kursi Baekhyun yang kosong sejak awal pelajaran dimulai. Pelajaran Kim Seonsengnim 10menit lagi selesai, tapi Baekhyun tidak juga kembali ke kursinya. Chanyeol mengendikkan bahunya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Dia juga bingung kemana Baekhyun pergi selama 3 jam pelajaran ini. Kyungsoo mengangguk seperti tau dimana Baekhyuun saat ini.

'kemana dia? Mana mungkin dia buang air selama 3 jam?' batin Chanyeol.

"Hei, Byun.." Baekhyun membuka matanya peralahan. Dia tertidur dikursi panjang di atap sekolah. Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Benar saja, matanya merah sejak pagi dan kantung matanya terlihat menebal dan gelap.

"kau disini?" tanyanya lemah. Dia tidak merubah posisi telentangnya sama sekali. Dia hanya membuka matanya menandakan dia masih hidup dan bernapas. Itu saja.

 **-TBC-**

 **terimakasih kakak" untuk reviewnya dan tidak menjadi seorang sider seperti kawan saya yang dimanapun bagaimanapun dia tetap konsisten jadi sider katanya. (KAN SIAL!)**

 **yang awal pendek karena itu baru prolog, dan ini baru di post chap 1-nya.**

 **saya pengemis review. kepo lg yak biar pada review.**

 **semlekum :)**


End file.
